


Love You Drista

by EmilyIsLonely



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Character Death, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Coming Out, Depression, Epilogue, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, what do you call it when someone has a dream/nightmare that involves homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyIsLonely/pseuds/EmilyIsLonely
Summary: Something happened to Dream and he just disappeared from social media for no reason. So his friends decided to pay him a surprise visit. One of them discovered some feelings they’ve never experienced before along the way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	1. What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I’m just writing this for fun and to practise my story-telling skills. Maybe I’ll write more fanfictions in the future idk. Btw I don’t ship them in real life.

Dream has an amazing life. He has great friends, a fun career, a successful YouTube channel, and a wonderful family...

Or so he thought.

This morning was just like any other mornings he has had, nothing out of the ordinary.

“GEORGE!” Dream screamed into his microphone.

They were recording a video again. This time it’s “Minecraft, but my friend is ten times smaller than me...”

“I’M GONNA DIE!!! STOP-”

_Dream was slain by GeorgeNotFound_

“AHAHAHAHAHA” George laughed.

(Dream’s POV)

“Oh come on George! I hate you so much.” Dream tried his best to sound mad. He was smiling because George’s laugh was really contagious.

‘I wish I could just record his laughter and replay it a thousand times. He is just so cute.’ He thought while blushing a little.

‘WHAT. No, no, he will never like you back so I suggest you just move on and never think about it again.’ He scolded himself in his head.

*insert phone ringing noise*

“Oh, uh... be right back. My mom called me.”

“Okay.”

Dream muted his mic and picked up the phone call.

“Hello?”

(George’s POV)

‘He didn’t mute his mic. Should I tell him? Or should I just listen- no no no that's just invading his privacy’ George debated with himself before he heard:

“What do you mean Drista’s in-” Dream cut himself off.

‘Who's Drista? Is she his sister? I think he told me that before.’

“What?! How?” Dream said slightly aggressively.

‘Is he okay? Should I tell him that his mic is still not muted? What’s happening to him?’ He asked himself a million questions.

“Oh... Well thanks for telling me I guess... Yeah... love you, bye” Dream hung up.

George heard some shuffling before hearing Dream’s low voice.

“I gotta go, sorry.”

“Oh-”

Dream left the vc before George could say anything else.

‘Well that was... weird.’ George laughed awkwardly to himself and left the vc as well.

He disconnected from the Minecraft server and sat on his chair, thinking.

‘What if Dream is not okay? What did his mum tell him? Why did he sound so broken?’

He sat there thinking about it for a few minutes.

*ding*

George looked at his phone and saw a tweet from Dream:

“Gonna take a break from social media for a few days. I’ll be back as soon as I can. I love you all so much :)”

‘Okay, something is definitely wrong here.’ George thought.

He opened up Discord and went to the “Dream Team + Bad” group chat. (Pretend it exists)

George: hey did you guys see dreams new tweet

He waited for a few minutes.

Sapnap: yeah

George: don’t you think somethings wrong? Or something happened to him?

Sapnap: Idk

George: ok I feel like ur under-reacting

Sapnap: is that even a word lmao

George: that’s not the point. I’m saying you’re not really giving me the responses that I want

Sapnap: well what the fuck do you want

Bad: sapnap can you stop being so cold-hearted :(, also language.

Sapnap: fine, but even if somethings wrong, we can’t really do anything about it. And maybe ur overreacting a little bit

Bad: he does have a point

George: ok I’m just gonna tell you guys

He spent the next five minutes telling them about the phone call and his worries.

Sapnap: maybe ur right. It probably has something to do with Drista

Bad: well I hope he’s okay. But for now, we just can’t do anything.

George: yeah

George closed Discord and threw his phone on the floor.

‘Well that wasn't very useful. I thought they would care more. Maybe I AM overreacting...’

George tried not to get too bothered by it. But it was really difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter. I’ll definitely write more soon when I have time.


	2. Drista’s In The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still experimenting with my story-telling skills so I’d appreciate it if you guys could give me feedbacks or just point out my mistakes in writing. Anyway enjoy this chapter :)

(Dream’s POV)

“Hello?”

“Hi Clay. So uh... I know this is a little too sudden for you but um... I’m just gonna get straight to the point. Drista is in the hospital.”

“What do you mean Drista’s in-“

“... Uh well she has multiple broken bones and the doctors said they weren’t sure whether she would survive. She’s in critical condition.”

“What?! How?”

“I think she got involved in a car accident.”

“Oh... Well thanks for telling me I guess.”

“I’m sorry Clay, that this was so sudden.”

“Yeah... Love you, bye.”

“Bye.”

Dream is still shocked. He has been laying in his bed crying for who knows how long. He has lost all track of time because the second most important person in his life is in critical condition. He has lost all motivation to do things after tweeting something that he can’t even remember.

*ding*

He doesn’t even bother to get to his phone.

*ding*

His mind is just too blurry.

*ding*

Dream winced.

‘Who the fuck keeps sending messages. Just leave me alone.’ He thought.

*ding*

He groaned, sat up, reached for his phone, and-

7 Discord messages from George, the most important person in his life.

George: Dream?

George: Dream are u ok?

George: Hello???

George: Dream Im worried

George: DREAM PLEASE

George: please reply!!!!!!!

George: ur making me extremely worried

Dream: Sorry george I didn’t see ur messages, I’m fine tho.

George: Dream!!! You made me so worried!!!!! What happened?

Dream: family issues, Im perfectly fine george, calm down

George: are you sure? I can help you dream

Dream: plz stop worrying george I’m fine 

George: ok but if you need me for anything, I’m always here for you dream

Dream: thx

Dream set his Discord status to “invisible” and turned off his phone.

‘Look what you did Clay. You made George worry. What a worthless piece of trash.’

He was too tired from all the crying so he decided to just fall asleep and hope this was all a nightmare.

(George’s POV)

A few days have passed and George can’t contact him at all. He has tried emailing him, messaging him, and even calling his phone number. He kept checking his Instagram profile to see if he’s online and every day it just says “offline”. He was getting anxious again.

George opened up Discord for the twentieth time today. Then, he told Sapnap and Bad to join the vc.

“Sapnap? Bad?”

“Hi.” The two of them said at the same time.

“I’m really worried about him.”

“We know, George. We’re worried too. But how many times do I have to tell you that. We. Can’t. Do. Anything. About. It.” Sapnap said

“Unless you can fly to his country and somehow find his address.” Bad chuckled at his own joke.

“...”

“Hello? Was it a bad joke? Or was it at a bad time?”

“Wait... I think I DO have his address.” George realised.

“What?” They both said.

“He sent me his address to do something before. To be honest I don’t really remember but... What if we all pay him a visit? We’ve been talking about it for so long. So why not ACTUALLY do it?”

“Hmm... Yeah let’s do it. I wanna see Dream’s face anyway.” Bad giggled.

“Ok well... We have some planning to do...” Sapnap said.

(They planned for the trip but they didn’t buy the tickets yet because they’re not sure if Dream will be back sooner than they thought)

“Ok, bye guys.”

“Bye.”

George left the call. 

‘God, I can’t wait to ACTUALLY see Dream’s face.’ He smiled and blushed at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write longer chapters?


	3. George?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: depression, thoughts of suicide, major character death (if you see Drista as a major character)

(Dream’s POV)

It has been confirmed.

Drista is dead.

And Dream is devastated.

He has barely eaten anything since the day she died in the hospital, which was 3 days after his mom called him.

He couldn’t sleep or move at all.

He doesn’t even bother to contact his frien-

‘George...’ Dream started to cry again.

‘He stopped messaging or calling me yesterday. He probably doesn’t even care about me.’

(George’s POV)

George, Sapnap, and Bad bought the tickets yesterday.

And their plane is taking off today.

“According to our maths... We should arrive at his house at 2 am.” George said. They are currently in a vc.

“Damn, Dream has to wake up at 2 am. I feel bad for him.” Sapnap laughed.

“I’m gonna go to the airport now. Don’t wanna miss the flight, bye.” George said.

“Bye.” Bad and Sapnap said at the same time.

He left the vc and took a taxi to the airport.

During the whole trip, he was just looking out the window, imagining what Dream would look like.

’He told me he has green eyes, freckles, and dirty blonde hair.’

George couldn’t help but think he’d be quite handsome.

He blushed and kept imagining crazy fantasies that would never happen in real life.

He didn’t even realise he was already at the airport.

‘What the hell am I doing.’

He went in the massive airport and waited for his flight.

He started to think about his friend again.

‘Maybe I should just accept that I have a big- no, HUGE crush on him. But should I confess to him? Or should I just tell Sap or Bad first? Maybe after we deal with the Drista thing, I can ask him to take us all to the beach. And when I’m alone with Dream, I’ll take his hand and we’ll look at the sunset together. Then, I’ll confess to him.’

He cringed at himself for imagining these things.

But he also wished it’d happen in real life.

Time was going too fast for George’s liking because his flight was here already.

‘Why can’t I have more time to think about Dream... He’s just so dreamy...’

”pffft.” He laughed at his own horrible pun and got on the plane.

He fell asleep shortly after the plane took off.

(Dream’s POV)

Everything still hurts, both physically and emotionally.

Dream’s just laying in bed every single day. Thinking about George and Drista.

‘Is George already moving on?’

‘Why can’t Drista just come back to life?’

‘George probably hates me. He thinks I’m ignoring him. All I do is hurt him.

‘I don’t deserve anything. My friends are probably much happier now.’

‘Can I just end my life?’

He thought about the last question for a long time before hearing something out of the ordinary.

*ding... dong...*

‘What the fuck? Why is mom here?’

He left his bedroom for the first time in forever and stumbled down the stairs. He fell multiple times and his vision was blurry. He shut his eyes as an attempt to un-blur his vision. He managed to reach for the doorknob and open his door.

He saw three people...?

“CLAY!” One of them shouted while the other two just stood there.

His vision finally started to un-blur a bit and...

“George?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the story is a little confusing. Feel free to leave comments about how I should improve. And sorry for the cliffhanger :P


	4. Four should be enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: self harm

(George’s POV)

They were standing in front of Dream’s door with their luggages and bags. His house was bigger than they thought. Sapnap pressed the doorbell and they waited. George heard some shuffling and thumping on the other side of the door. Then, the door finally opened.

Dream was standing there, holding the doorknob with his eyes half-opened. Dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and freckles. Just like George’s imagination. But his skin was pale, he had bags under his eyes, and he was extremely thin.

Everyone was shocked

George’s and Bad’s eyes widened and Sapnap yelled “CLAY!”

Dream frowned slightly.

“George?” He mumbled. 

“What happened!?” Sapnap asked.

“Uh... It’s complicated. But how are you guys here?”

“We wanted to visit you to make sure you’re okay, and clearly you’re not.”

“Okay... Well, I’m sorry for making you guys worry, but I’m fine, really.” Dream sighed. “Just come inside.”

The trio walked into Dream’s house.

Dream leaned on his table and breathed heavily.

“Dream, are you sure you’re alright?” Bad asked.

“Mhm...”

“Okay... If you say so. I’m really tired right now. You can tell us what happened tomorrow. Where are we gonna sleep?”

“Uh... Bad is gonna sleep in the guest bed, Sapnap is gonna sleep... on the sofa, and George...” Dream trailed off.

“I-is your bed big enough... for like... two people?” George shyly asked

‘Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes...’

(Dream’s POV)

‘He just asked to share a bed with me...?’

“Y-yeah... I guess you can sleep with me.”

‘God that sounds so wrong.”

Dream felt his face heat up so he turned around and tried to climb the stairs to his bedroom.

‘Why is this staircase so long?’

His vision started to blur.

“Hngh.” Dream grasped for the railing and his legs started to tremble.

“DREAM!”

He didn’t even know who said that.

His head was pounding.

All he heard was people yelling.

Suddenly, he felt two hands grab his shoulders and force him sit down on one of the steps.

“Here, put your head between your knees. It’ll prevent you from fainting.” He heard George’s soothing voice. 

He followed his order. His head started to hurt less. He took a deep breath and mumbled “I’m fine, I’m fine...” George sighed and helped him up the stairs. They walked into Dream’s bedroom. He grabbed some blankets and handed them to George.

“Can you take these blankets to Sapnap? He’s gonna sleep on the sofa.”

George nodded and headed downstairs.

‘I haven’t showered in... a week?’ Dream winced at the thought.

He walked into his bathroom.

Looking at the mirror was a mistake.

‘I look horrible... What did George think when he saw me?’

‘He probably thought I look disgusting’ He answered his own question.

Dream looked at his bathroom cabinet and opened it.

There were towels, shower supplies, toilet paper rolls, first aid kit, and a pocket knife.

A pocket knife... was exactly what Dream was looking for.

He remembered that he put the pocket knife there when he was 16. He needed to use it when he got bullied in middle school. Now he needed to use it again.

‘Four should be enough...’

After that, he took a shower and walked back into his bedroom, wearing a long sleeved shirt.

He saw that George was already laying on his bed.

Dream smiled and laid down next to him.

George suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Mmm... Good night Dream.”

“Y-yeah... Good night...”

Dream wrapped his arms around George as well and fell asleep.

(George’s POV)

George woke up first, at 10am.

He realised his head was laying on Dream’s chest.

‘This is... kinda nice.’

He blushed.

George tried to lift his own hand but they were asleep.

“Ugh... Shit.”

“George...?”

Dream woke up.

“Oh, hey.” George said.

“Good morning.”

“Morning.”

George smiled before he noticed something on Dream’s arm.

“Dream, what are those cuts on your arm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliffhangers :>


	5. Just end my pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: panic attack, fainting  
> I promise I’ll be able to upload more after today.

“Dream, what are those cuts on your arm?”

“Huh...?”

(Dream’s POV)

‘Cuts...?’

Dream looked at his arms.

He gasped and yelled “Oh fuck!!”

He climbed off his bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He locked the door before George could follow him.

‘No no no no no...’ Dream kept repeating in his head.

He sat on the cold bathroom floor.

He started to tear up.

‘George saw them... No... Why...’

“Dream!! What’s wrong?!”

‘He’s gonna hate me...’

His whole body started to shake.

“Open this door!!! Dream! Please!”

He felt dizzy.

“Dream...”

He couldn’t hear George anymore.

‘Please... Just end my pain...’

That was his last thought before he blacked out.

(George’s POV)

“Oh fuck!!”

George’s eyes widened.

Before he could say anything, Dream ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

George ran after him and heard some sniffling in the bathroom.

“Dream!! What’s wrong?!” George yelled.

“Open this door!!! Dream! Please!”

George started to cry too.

“Dream! I want to make sure you’re okay!! Please... Clay...”

George kneeled in front of the door.

Sapnap and Bad burst into Dream’s bedroom.

Sapnap shouted “What’s wrong?! I heard you scream!”

“I-I... Dream... He- he locked himself... in his bathroom.” George said between sniffles.

“Why?”

Sapnap and Bad walked to George and sat down beside him.

“... He... I think he’s hurting... himself...”

“What do you mean?” Bad asked.

“I... I saw cuts on his arm... Before he locked himself in there... An-and I heard him crying...”

Sapnap and Bad’s eyes widened.

George cried even harder.

“Here, come sit on his bed... All we can do is wait for him to come out.” Sapnap reasoned.

They all sat on his bed while George was still crying.

‘Please be alright Clay...’

After a few seconds, Sapnap noticed something on Dream’s desk.

He stood up and walked towards it.

He picked up a bunch of keys that had labels on them.

He read the labels and turned to George and Bad.

“Hey... uh... I found some keys on his desk and one of them says ‘bathroom’ on it. Do you guys think it’ll open the door?”

“Yeah, let’s try that.” Bad replied.

They all walked over to the bathroom door.

Sapnap inserted the key into the its keyhole and turned it.

The door unlocked.

He opened it and saw Dream sitting on the floor, unconscious.

George gasped.

“DREAM!!!”

He started to tear up, again.

Dream twitched slightly before slowly opening his eyes.

‘Oh thank god...’

George let out a breath of relief.

He hugged him tightly while sobbing.

“George...?”

George continued to cry.

“Why am I on the floor?”

“I... I think you fainted.” Sapnap said.

“Oh... I remember now...” Dream mumbled.

George’s crying calmed down a bit. Then, he remembered the cuts on Dream’s arm.

“Dream, If you don’t mind... Can you explain why there are cuts on your arm?”

“I- I... I’m just a little stressed... I’m sorry George. I- I hurt myself...”

“Why though?”

Dream sighed and leaned against the bathroom wall. 

“My sister... Drista, got involved in a car accident... and she didn’t make it...”

George stiffened.

“...”

He hugged Dream tighter.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Dream.”

Dream hugged back.

“I’m going to miss her, too.”

“Thank you George...”

Sapnap and Bad smiled.

“Group hug!” Bad exclaimed.

They both joined in.

“I love you all so much.” Dream said.

After a few minutes of hugging, they all headed to the kitchen, where Bad prepared some scrambled eggs and bacon for Dream. 

He looked sceptical.

“I... I don’t really want to eat...”

“Dream, you look like a skeleton. And your skin is as pale as snow. We’re concerned for you. Please, just... eat something. We don’t want you to faint again.” Sapnap said in a serious tone.

Dream opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, George spoke.

“Dream, pleeeeease? Just for me?”

He waited for a few seconds for Dream to respond.

Dream sighed.

“Okay...”

George immediately wrapped his arms around Dream’s waist.

He returned the hug.

“Thank you.”

George turned his head and kissed his cheek.

‘Oh my god why did I do that he’s gonna hate me oh my god oh my god.’

They both blushed.

Dream pulled away from the hug.

He sat down on the dining chair and started to eat. He looked disgusted but he still tried his best to swallow the food.

George, Sapnap, and Bad just watched him to make sure nothing happens.

After fifteen minutes, Dream finally finished the food.

Sapnap pulled him into a hug and told the other two to join.

“Yay! I love group hugs!” Bad exclaimed.

George hugged Dream from behind and snuggled his head into his neck.

“We’re proud of you, Clay.” He murmured.

They all smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff :D


	6. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up late for 2 hours writing this chapter and posting it, and my mom almost found out. Worth it.  
> Warning: homophobia (in nightmare?)  
> Btw I tried to write longer paragraphs cuz I thought my paragraphs were too short before.

(Dream’s POV)

For the first time in forever, Dream felt like he wasn’t dying. He began to gain more weight and his skin looked a lot better. Although he still cuts every once in a while, he can feel his depression slowly going away, all thanks to his three best friends. And he started to overcome the death of Drista. But he had something else to worry about again: his feelings for George.

Every time George notices him, he gets butterflies in his stomach; Every time George smiles, he turns into a blushing mess; Every time George laughs, he feels like he’s in heaven.

He has to confess to him eventually.

Dream was laying on his bed, with George sleeping next to him. Dream couldn’t fall asleep at all. He was thinking about how he should confess to George.

‘I can take him to a beach... Or a restaurant... No, restaurants are more suitable for dates... Maybe we can all go to a forest to have a picnic, and when I’m alone with George, I can confess...’ he thought about it for an hour before he finally fell asleep.

Dream opened his eyes, and he was sitting on a... grass field? Watching the sunset?

“Isn’t this beautiful?”

He startled and turned his head.

He saw George, sitting next to him.

It took him a few seconds for him to realise George was referring to the sunset.

“Y-yeah... it is.”

George giggled and Dream’s face heated up.

‘Wait, this is the perfect opportunity to confess to him!’

He cleared his throat and looked at George.

“George?”

“Hm?”

“I want to tell you something...”

“Mhm?”

“I- I just wanted to say um... I really like...”

‘God, just say it Dream.’

“I really like... y-your smile...”

‘Oh my god you’re such an idiot...’

George looked at him for a second before responding with “Thanks... I guess...”

Dream gulped.

“And I... I like your eyes, your hair, and... and your everything...”

He sighed.

“I just... I like you, George.”

‘Oh god oh god oh god...’

George frowned.

“You mean... like... more than a friend?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh... That’s... That’s disgusting...”

Dream’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“I fucking hate you, you piece of shit. Don’t talk to me ever again. I fucking regret becoming your friend.”

He stood up aggressively and walked away, leaving Dream heartbroken.

He started to tear up.

_ “I fucking hate you, you piece of shit. Don’t talk to me ever again. I fucking regret becoming your friend.”  _

His words replaying in Dream’s head.

Everything became darker and darker, until all he could see was pitch black.

_ “I hate you, Dream.” _

_ “You suck, Dream.” _

_ “Dream.” _

“Dream...?”

His eyes opened slowly. His vision was blurred.

“Dream?”

He heard George’s voice.

“Dream, are you okay?”

He tried rubbing his eyes, and he realised that his eyes were wet.

(George’s POV)

George woke up in the middle of the night because of the heat. 

‘Ugh, Why are Dream’s blankets so thick.’ He thought.

He sat up and looked at Dream, who was sleeping in the fetal position, facing George. He couldn’t help but smile. But something wasn’t right. He leaned towards him and noticed that he was crying.

“Dream...?”

He shook his shoulder and he woke up.

“Dream?” He called again.

“Dream, are you okay?”

Dream rubbed his eyes and rolled over so that he was facing the ceiling.

He looked at George and he seemed to start crying again.

“I... I just had a nightmare...”

George laid down on the bed and wrapped his arm around Dream.

“Do you wanna tell me about it?” George said in a soothing voice.

There was a few seconds of silence before Dream replied.

“No... Not really... It’s... It’s not that serious.”

A tear fell from his eyes and rolled down on his cheek.

George wiped his tear away with his thumb.

He felt like Dream was probably lying but he didn’t ask any more questions.

“Okay.”

He vaguely saw Dream smile before he turned around to cuddle with George.

“Goodnight George.” He sleepily mumbled.

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyyyyyy fluff and angst :>


	7. I’d Never Hate You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up late again lol

(George’s POV)

Dream’s behaviour has been really strange.

He has been trying to avoid George, by finding weird excuses, locking himself in his room, or just by walking away when he notices him.

He has been going on walks randomly, in the morning, in the evening, or in the middle of the night.

He has been more and more nervous, moving stiffly all the time, being afraid to do anything, or stuttering when he’s trying to say something.

George knew there was something bothering him, so he wanted to help him.

He walked towards Dream, who was looking through his refrigerator in the kitchen at the moment.

“Clay.”

Dream flinched and turned his head.

George was confused.

‘I thought he heard my footsteps.’

“Oh, hey George... Heh... Y-you kinda scared me there.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”

George cleared his throat before continuing.

“So, um... I need to talk to you. C’mere, sit on the sofa with me.” George said as he was walking to the sofa. Dream followed him and they both sat down. George cleared his throat again.

“Uh... I wanna ask a question.”

“Yeah?”

“Is there... Like, anything bothering you right now? Because I feel like there is.”

“...”

Dream gulped and looked away. He was about to say something before George interrupted.

“Please tell me the truth, Clay. I just want to help you.”

(Dream’s POV)

‘Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit...’

Dream felt his face heating up as he was trying to look at anything but George.

“I... Um...”

‘I can’t tell him the truth, he might hate me...’ he thought.

“I won’t hate you if the truth is something stupid... or ridiculous... or... I don’t know. I would never hate you.” George assured, as if reading Dream’s mind.

Dream looked at George and sighed.

‘I guess I’ll trust him... Maybe I should just confess here.’

“You’re right, I guess I... I’ll tell you.”

George smiled.

“Remember that time when I... I had a nightmare and, like, cried while I was asleep...?”

He nodded.

“I- I’m sorry but I lied about the nightmare being... Uh... ‘not serious’. I... I didn’t want to worry you. But... Um... Yeah, I actually... Had a nightmare about you.”

He looked concerned.

“I... Basically, I came out to you... In the nightmare and... Y-you didn’t like that.”

“Wait, does that mean...” George trailed off.

Dream looks away.

“Yes, George, I’m... I’m gay in real life, too.”

‘Oh god...’

Dream waited for George’s response. But instead of words, he felt George hug him from the side. He looked back at him and hesitantly returned the hug. George started running his hand through Dream’s hair and Dream started to relax.

“I’m proud of you, Clay. I’m so glad that you trust me enough to come out to me.”

After a few minutes of hugging, George pulled away and asked “So... When did you find out?”

Dream’s smile quickly disappeared after he realised that he hasn’t exactly confessed his feelings for George yet.

“Well... I... I wanna tell you something... And promise me you wouldn’t hate me...”

“I’d never hate you.”

He sighed.

“You see... The coming out thing wasn’t the only thing that was... bothering me... I... I like... I like you... George.”

‘Oh no... That was too sudden... Please don’t hate me... Oh god...’

George stared at him for a few seconds before chuckling.

“I like you too, silly.”

“Huh?”

“I thought you already knew, it was quite obvious to Sapnap and Bad that I liked you.”

Dream sat there, dumbfounded. George leaned in and kissed him. They both quickly relax into the kiss. George’s lips were soft and warm. It was the best kiss Dream has ever experienced. George wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck and Dream wrapped his arms around George’s waist. George pulled away.

“I love you, Dream.”

Dream smiled.

“YES!!!!!” Bad shouted from the second floor, startling the two.

“HE ACTUALLY SAID IT!!!” Sapnap yelled with him.

“WE’RE SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!!!”

“What!? How long have you guys been there?” Dream exclaimed.

“I don’t know. Before you came out?” Sapnap answered.

Dream looked away in embarrassment while Bad and Sapnap were shouting.

George scoffed and whispered to Dream “we have weird friends.”

“I agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, happy stuff :D


	8. Epilogue: Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the staying-up-late-to-write-fanfic is a habit of mine now.

“OH SHIT!” George shouted suddenly, startling everyone in the living room.

“Language...” 

“What is it?”

“I just realised we have to leave tomorrow!”

“Oh... Well I guess we have to... start packing our stuff. I’m honestly kinda upset that we have to leave so early.” Bad said

“Yeah...” The other two replied.

“Does that mean I’m gonna have a long distance relationship with George?” Dream asked.

“I guess... Or I could move in with you.” George answered.

“That’s... actually not a bad idea.”

And here they are, living in the same house. They announced that they were dating a few months ago. And most people were really encouraging and supportive. Anyway, they were streaming Minecraft again.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE FFF- WHAT THE HELL!!!” Dream shouted.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!” George laughed loudly.

George decided to prank Dream by giving him blindness, playing a creepy enderman sound and spawning one next to him while he was just messing around.

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“WAIT WHAT!?”

Dream wheezed.

“I’m joking. I’d never break up with you.”

George let out a breath of relief and tried to sound mad.

“You scared me there Dream! I thought you were serious.”

“Payback. But I was serious about never breaking up with you.”

The chat was going crazy about how cute they were and how funny the prank was.

“Oh my god, all chat is saying is ‘aww’ and ‘lmao’.” Dream said.

George giggled.

Then, a donation came up.

“Hi Dream is your birthday tomorrow? If so, happy early birthday! Love your content. Keep it up!”

“Aww, thanks you so much. And yes my birthday is tomorrow.”

George giggled again.

“I bet the chat is gonna be like ‘happy early birthday dream!’ or whatever.” George predicted.

“Yeah it is.”

After an hour, Dream ended the stream and went to have lunch with George.

(Dream’s POV)

‘Why isn’t George mentioning my birthday at all?’

Dream thought about it for most of the day. He couldn’t really pay attention when they were recording a video. He thought he was overreacting. He decided to head to bed early, without George, because he was slightly disappointed.

The next morning, he couldn’t feel George’s body right next to him. He felt cold and even more disappointed, especially because it’s his birthday.

Dream got out of bed and noticed a note on his desk.

“I woke up earlier today to buy some stuff from the supermarket. Don’t worry I’m perfectly fine and sorry for not being there when you wake up. -George.”

Dream frowned.

‘This is... kinda weird...’

Then, he got a discord call, from Sapnap...

“Hello?”

“Hey Dream, wanna stream something? I’m kinda bored.”

“Yeah okay.”

He started to stream. He got tons of “happy birthday”s from his fans but none from George. He felt weird because George wasn’t there and Dream would expect George to have come back by now. He hasn’t even gotten a “happy birthday” from Sapnap.

“Hey Dream I wanna show you something.”

“Okay.”

He heard Sapnap typing something before Dream’s in-game character was teleported to him.

Dream needed a second to figure out what was in front of him.

A giant sign that says “happy birthday tea kettle” and a bunch of fireworks being launched into the sky.

Then, a bunch of his friends joined their call, including Bad, Ant, Tommy, Wilbur, Karl, etc.

“Happy birthday!”

“Happy birthday Dream!”

“Yeah, happy birthday man.”

Dream stared at his monitor, dumbfounded. 

“Holy cow...”

He started to tear up.

“I...I’m actually crying.”

A lot of people laughed.

But Dream was still disappointed about how George wasn’t ther-

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLAY!!!!!” Someone bursted into his bedroom.

Dream jumped and turned around to see...

“GEORGE!”

He was holding up a birthday cake and he was wearing a party hat.

George laughed and walked towards Dream.

“Wha- I... uh-“

George put the cake down and smiled at Dream.

He was crying both from surprise and happiness.

He stood up and hugged George.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Clay.”

After he stopped crying, Dream remembered that he was streaming. He pulled away from the hug and looked at chat.

“AWWWWWWWW GEORGE”

“Awww”

“They’re so cute I think I might cry myself”

“AWWWWW HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAHAHAHA”

“IM JUST AS HAPPY AS DREAM”

Dream thanked his fans and friends. After a few minutes, most of his friends left the vc. Eventually, he ended the stream. He looked at the cake George gave him and then at George, who was still beside him.

“Thanks George, I really appreciate all of this.”

“You’re welcome. I love you Clay.”

Dream chuckled and said “I love you, too.”

George was about to leave the bedroom to get a knife for the cake before he suddenly asked a question.

“Hey Dream, if you could have one thing in the entire world right now, what would it be.”

“What?”

“I’m just curious.”

Dream thought about it for a few seconds.

He started to tear up slightly and he bit his lips.

“I... I want to have the ability to bring Drista back to life.”

George smiled and hugged him.

Dream was sniffling.

“I know Dream, I miss her too.”

After that, George left the bedroom and closed the bedroom door.

Dream subconsciously smiled, thinking about his sister.

“Love you Drista.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyyyyyyyy :DDDD


End file.
